


I Still Love You

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the show ended and Jim was engaged and he found out that Mayim loves her. Soon then, he suddenly realized that he has feelings for her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Love You

It was the last day of The Big Bang Theory’s taping day. The show is over and everyone feels like graduating their best high school life. Mayim handed a box to Jim. “Here.” He took it from her clueless of what’s inside it.

He opened it in front of her out of curiosity. “I heard you and Todd are engaged already so there.” She told him as he inspects the items inside the box. He saw the things he gave to her way back before, their promise ring, his shirt that she borrowed, the notebook, the necklace and all. “Why are you giving me these?” He asked. “Jim… You know I love you and… Now it’s impossible for us to happen and I need to start moving on. I’m gonna take the chance of moving on since we’re not going to see each other anymore because the show is over.” She explained. “Then why do you need to give all these to me?” He asked again. “Because I think it would be hard to move on if there are still things around me that reminds me of you.” She replied and smiled. Jim remained speechless. He can’t demand for her to stay if he can’t love her back like what she wants but he also don’t want to lose her just like that. It’s complicated.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. “Jim? The bus is going. Let’s go.” A staff informed him, Jim felt like the interruption saved him. He extended the handle of his bag. “Let’s go?” He said softly to Mayim but she remained still. Jim looked at her wondering why she isn’t moving until he hypothesized the reason why. “You’re not coming with us on the bus ride?” He asked. She smiled softly with a trace of misery and pain in her breath. “No.” She uttered. Jim felt a sudden struck in his chest but he is afraid that she’ll expect something if he’ll persuade her to go with him. “Oh… Okay. Alright…” He said hanging. “Jim? Let’s go. The bus might leave us.” The staff told him. He immediately started walking away despite the guilt he is feeling upon leaving her behind, but he had no choice anyway.

-

It’s been months already since TBBT ended, the gang remained in tact except that Mayim usually isn’t present during their gathering for some random reasons and Jim thought it was because she was avoiding him.

“Come on, Mayim. It’s been almost a year and you’re still not over Jim.” Blaire told her. She sighed upon realizing that she was right. “I am trying to, it’s just that I can’t and I know it’s pathetic.” She agreed. “You know what? Why don’t you go on a party? Go clubbing? Socialize yourself and meet new people.” Blaire suggested. Mayim made a face seeming to dislike the idea. “What’s so bad about it? Just give it a try.” She insisted. “Come on! It’s perfect. There’s an event on Marquee and you will come with us whether you like it or not.” Blaire dared. “Fine.” Mayim replied giggling with how supportive her friend, Blaire, is in helping her forget Jim.

-

“She used to be one of my closest friend but I really think she is the main reason behind all these.” Todd shared his thought to his friends. “Well, her relationship with Jim is quite questionable. They are bizarrely tight.” His friend added and slurped his beer. “I’ve always thought she is hiding the demon inside her. I really don’t believe that nice girls do exist.” His other friend grilled in. “I know. How can I be so blind.” Todd reeled in and hammered his shot glass on the table in anger. “Oh.” His other friend uttered. They wondered what made his utter that and looked at where he was looking at. “Speaking of.” He uttered and their group of friends saw Mayim inside the bar with some friends. “There’s the bitch.” Todd uttered and stood up aggressively but his friends stopped him.

“Dude, calm down. Let’s observe first! Jim and his friends are here too. Let’s see what will happen.” He said. “Let’s try to catch them in act so we won’t look like the bad in here.” His other friend suggested. “I’m pretty sure she came here to see Jim! What a bitch.” Todd concluded. “More likely?” His friend grilled his thought.

Blaire assisted Mayim and her friends to their VIP seats. “I could leave you here now, I guess?” She told Mayim as she competed with the loud music. “Don’t just sit there! Socialize, okay?” She told Mayim and left to socialize.

Mayim wasn’t used to going to such social parties and she was quite conscious and uncomfortable. She just watched Blaire and her friends drink and dance and party most of the time while she drinks some martinis.

Meanwhile, she stood up and walked to Blaire at the dance floor to ask her where the comfort room is and to inform her that she’ll be leaving soon. Blaire immediately pointed where the comfort room is. Suddenly, Jim’s eyes were exploring the surroundings and he spotted Mayim heading to the comfort room. He wasn’t so sure if it was her because of the extreme flashing of lights and smoke machines but he knew that he needed to talk to her and so he followed her.

Mayim went out of the cubicle and washed her hands in the sink. “Oh my God. Mayim Bialik?” A girl gasped upon seeing her. “Uh. Yes.” She replied. “I’m a big fan of The Big Bang Theory! I so love Sheldon and Amy!” The girl exclaimed. “Thank you. That’s so sweet.” Mayim smiled. “Can I have a photo with you? Please?” The girl asked. “Sure. Sure.” The girl’s friend snapped a photo of them. “Thank you!” The girl said after having a photo with her. “What a coincidence because I saw Jim Parsons outside and had a pic with him too. I am a huge fan of the two of you!” She squealed upon seeing her pic with Mayim. “He is outside?” Mayim asked. “Yeah. Don’t you know?” The girl replied. “Uhm… No.” Mayim responded. “Oh. I thought you were like… A thing? I mean, sorry. I’m such a fan girl and you guys are so adorable together, like really!” She fan girl-ed. “Thank you.” Mayim replied and giggled. “Anyway thank you Mayim! You’re so pretty!” The girls thanked her and walked away. Mayim washed her hands again as she thought about what the girl said.

Jim is outside? We’re on the same place? I have to go already before we bump into each other.

She thought and went out of the comfort room. As she was walking a guy suddenly grabbed her and pulled her inside the stock room. She panicked and turned around and it surprised her to see that it was Jim. “Wha-! Jim?” She uttered. “I’m sorry I had to do that.” He apologized right away. “What do you want?” She asked. “I want to talk to you.” He replied. “Aren’t we talking already?” She said in a pedantic manner. Jim sighed. “Look. I just want to apologize… For everything.” He said. “Apology accepted. Can I go now?” Mayim replied right away. Jim remained silent surprised with how fast she replied. She turned back and attempted to leave. “Wait! That’s it?” Jim stopped her. “What?” Mayim asked back. “That’s all you’re gonna say?” He told her. “You apologized, I accepted your apology. What more do you want?” She retorted.

“Mayim please. Tell me what’s on your mind. Yell at me if you want. I deserve it. Blame me. Point out my mistakes.” He told her. She scoffed. “What for? To ease your guilt? Guilt of what? Of not loving me back? Jim, I have no time for this juvenile things so can I go now?” She countered. “No. No. I just want to hear you out, please.” He insisted. She rolled her eyes as she turned back and attempted to leave but Jim held her arms creating a resistance.

She felt so annoyed with his persistence. “What do you want!?” She yelled at him startling him a bit.

“You want to hear the truth?! You wanna hear me out?! Fine! I can’t stop myself from loving you even though I know you’re already committed to someone else! Are you happy now?!” She blurted out. It startled him a bit to know that she still loves him after all.

“You what?” He asked again as his voice faded.

“I still love you, Jim, and it’s so sick, so please, just let me go.” She confessed. Silence crept in and he was still holding her arm. After a few moments, Mayim, decided to pull her arm off his hand but he held her arms tighter.

“But I love you too.” He confessed startling her. “What?” She hardly uttered. “And I won’t let you go this time.” He continued. She took some deep breaths and tried to control her emotions. “Jim don’t make this hard for me. Just… Don’t play with my feelings.” She pleaded trying her best to hold back her tears. “No. I’m not. I mean it.” He insisted.

“No… Jim. You’re engaged and us? Never gonna happen so please, don’t make my hopes high-”

“I called off the wedding.” He cuts her in. “What?” She replied in startle. “Because I’ve thought about it… I love you and I don’t wanna lose you.” He explained. She remained speechless as she failed to hold back her tears any further with what she was hearing. It was like a dream, she never expected that it could possible happen that he would call off his wedding just to be with her. “I thought… Yeah, maybe they can take anything away from me but not you, because I can’t.” He added and embraced her. She buried her face on his chest and cried. He stroked her hair and back trying to comfort her.

-

“Todd, I saw them together inside the stock room in the comfort room!” Todd’s friend informed him. Todd grunted in fury thinking all his theories were right. He immediately walked to the stock room to catch the two in act.

“Stop crying now.” Jim told Mayim and wiped her tears. “Let’s go?” He asked her and she smiled in approval. Jim held her hand and she reached out for the switch of the lights to turn it off. Unexpectedly, Mayim lost balance pulling Jim with her as they fell to the ground. “Oh my gosh. I’m sorry.” She apologized. He was about to ask if she was alright but upon realizing how close their bodies and faces were after the fall, he failed to utter any words. He was slightly on top of her and his arms were pushing the floor to keep his weight off from squeezing her down. They gazed on each other for a few moments until Todd barged in and spotted them in that unusual situation.

“Wow!” Todd said sarcastically. Jim and Mayim immediately stood up. “Todd, let me explain, it’s not. What you think it is-” She tried to defend.

“Explain what? That you are flirting with my ex fiancé?!” Todd yelled at her. “So this is why you called off our wedding? Isn’t?” Todd asked Jim. “No, Todd. This is a misunderstanding, were not doing anything wrong.” Jim tried to reply calmly. “Not doing anything wrong? You were on top of her on a stock room alone and you’re saying you’re not doing anything wrong?” Todd refused to accept their explanations. “Todd, no. It was an accident. I was just trying to-”

“You… Shut up, Mayim!” He cuts her in aggressively. “Are you this shallow? I thought you were some kind of an educated woman but then you are willing to make out on a stock room?” He insulted her. “We’re not making out. We’re not doing anything, Todd listen-”

“I said, shut up! Can’t you understand that? I thought you have a PhD in Neuroscience? Why can’t you understand simple things as shut up? Oh! Oh! I know! Maybe you have a title of BS in flirting and PhD in being a mistress, isn’t?” He tried to offend her but despite that she was badly offended, she couldn’t blame him for being jealous of her since Jim just confessed to her and a part of her wants to have it for keeps.

“You know what? You two are disgusting! I’m out!” Todd yelled at them as his friends tried to withdraw him off the scene for it was starting to bother the other people. Todd and his friends immediately left to assist Todd home for he was quite drunk as well. Blaire looked for Mayim and saw her crying with the company of Jim.

“What the hell happened here? What did you do to her?” Blaire confronted Jim. “No… He did nothing to me.” Mayim defended Jim. “Todd said things to her… I’m sorry it’s my fault…” Jim explained and apologized. “No. It’s not your fault.” Mayim countered. Blaire felt bad for Mayim. “You know what, Jim? You better talk to your ex and tell him to stop making Mayim cry. Do you have any idea how much she has cried for you already?” Blaire pointed out seeming to blame him. “I will. As soon as possible. I’m sorry.” He apologized feeling so guilty.

Todd didn’t bother them for the next days and weeks which helped Jim and Mayim to peacefully settle together and commit to each other. Mayim started staying at his place as well.

-

“When I get home just get me some of your vegan cookies, okay?” Jim told Mayim and kissed her as they walked towards his car heading to his broadway set. “I love you.” He said. “Give me a kiss?” He asked. Mayim bent and kissed him through the car window. “I love you too. Bye.” She replied. “Bye. Take care!” Mayim shouted as he drove farther. She smiled, everything still seemed like a dream to her. She walked inside the house and cleaned up the utensils they used for their breakfast. As she was about to start, someone rang the doorbell. She wondered who was it for she wasn’t expecting any visitor that day. She thought it was Jim who forgot something.

She happily opened the door and the smile in her face turned into fear as she saw Todd standing in front of her. He glared at her and it made her took a step back. He went inside pushed her and locked the door behind.

“Todd, please. I don’t want to argue or fight. Can we just talk peacefully I-”

“I am not here to argue!” He cuts her in sounding a bit furious and eager. Mayim was clueless. “Listen to me, Todd. What you saw last time is not what you think it is…” Mayim tried to explain. “Okay! Okay! I didn’t ask for your explanation.” Todd stopped her sounding so annoyed and it scared her. He held her wrists tightly and glared at her filling her in with so much fear. “I am here because I want you to show me what Jim liked about you.” He grunted. “What are you talking about?” She asked with a fading voice of fear.

Todd thought about how she is acting so clueless when he thinks that she knows what he was talking about. “Come on, Mayim. You don’t have to pretend like you’re some kind of decent right now. It’s just the two of us.” He threatened her. “I don’t understand, Todd, you’re hurting me.” She groaned as he was squeezing her wrists. Todd’s patience ran out. He grunted and pushed her down the couch making her unable to resist his forceful assaults. He ravished her with his furious kisses and touched her forcefully. “Todd, stop! Please stop!” She pleaded and cried. He held back as he heard her crying sincerely. Despite that he was furious with her, he just couldn’t be that hard to be able to resist seeing her cry, they were once good friends and she was once a good company to him.

“It’s not just about that, Todd.” She defended herself despite that she couldn’t stop crying. Todd refused to reply but managed to move his sight seeming to refuse to believe. “How many times do I have to tell you that I haven’t slept with Jim yet and even if we are now together on a single roof, I am still saving that after our marriage! Is it hard to believe that?” She cried. “Do you expect me to believe that? You took him away from me.” He retorted. She continued crying. “Todd, I didn’t want to but I love him.” She hardly replied. “You didn’t want to but you did.” He refused to believe.

“When I heard about your engagement, I distanced myself even if it hurts me so bad because I respect you but when he said that he called off the wedding and he said that he loves me too… I couldn’t say no.” She explained.

“I love him so much. Can you blame me?” She cried.

Todd finally felt where she was coming from. He felt guilty for assaulting her and insulting her. “You really love him?” He asked against his will.

“So much that I am willing to take all the pain just for him to be happy.” She replied. That when he heard her say that, he knew she was sincere. He thought about how Jim ruined his trust already and there is no way that he would want him back and he finally realized that bothering them would cause anything good to them.

Finally, Todd left without a word and decided never to bother them again. Mayim decided not to tell Jim about what happened as well to avoid further conflicts between Todd and Jim. After then, Jim and Mayim lived together peacefully and it helped them to settle together and strengthen their bond and love for each other.

-END-


End file.
